Tangled
by SenoritaEmma
Summary: The life of Molly Weasley is not as it seems. Journey with her as she starts her first year at Hogwarts and continues on to important aspects of her life such as love… PG-13 now might change in to R in future
1. YEAR ONE: BEGINNING AND TRAIN RIDE

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. _

_Summary: The life of Molly Weasley is not as it seems. Journey with her as she starts her first year at Hogwarts and continues on to important aspects of her life such as love... _

_A/N: Hi Guys! Whoever decided to read this...THANKS! This is may not appeal to most people because it's Molly but trust me, there will many twists and turns. After all, nothing is as it seems. Mainly AW/MW but there will be other ships as well so you might have to put up with me through this. Thanks and ENJOY!_

**CHAPTER 1 - YEAR ONE: BEGINNING AND TRAIN RIDE**

"Hurry up, Sweety!" came the cry of Anne Prewett from the kitchen.

Molly Prewett, being the only child, was more than excited for today was the day that she was leaving Hogwarts. She had dreamt of this moment for many years but now that it was here, she couldn't believe it. She, Molly Prewett, was now old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Grabbing the wand that she had received only a few weeks ago, Molly ran out of her room towards the kitchen. Although the Prewett family had been known to be able to trace their pure-blooded lines back to the fourteenth century, they were not as rich as the Malfoys but not as poor as the Weasleys. Her father worked in the ministry as head Law Enforcement while her mother stayed at home and raised their only daughter. Therefore, their income was high enough for them to have their all of their needs and most of their wants.

Arriving in the kitchen, Molly saw her mother standing at the stove making Molly's favourite breakfast: blueberry pancakes. Anne Prewett nee Townsend was one of those women who were beautiful on the inside and out. She had black flowing hair with sparkling blue eyes and a tall elegant figure but her homey cheerful personality was what attracted people the most. Most of the time, Molly wished that she looked like her mother instead of having the orange hair that she had received from her father. She hated her hair and mostly thought of herself as unattractive but what she didn't see in the mirror were the mysterious dazzling blue eyes that stared back at her.

"Hi mum," said Molly seating herself in front of the seat with orange juice and milk.

"Hi sweety," said her mum turning around. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok," answered Molly as she started to drink her cup of milk.

"Are you excited about today?" asked her mum after placing the plate in front of her and sitting beside Molly.

"Yeah," said Molly grinning. "I can feel the butterflies in my stomach."

Her mother smiled cheerfully as Molly continued to enjoy her pancakes. And they shared light conversations about what Molly might have forgotten to pack, how they were going to get there, and how her mother would miss her. After finishing her breakfast, Anne quickly washed the dishes as Molly went to get her owl from her room. Her father had gotten her the owl when the acceptance letter had come from Hogwarts. It was a brown owl with some white feathers scattered, which she had named Cleo after the Egyptian witch, Cleopatra. Giving the owl a quick treat, she toke it with both hands to the front door where her mum was waiting for her. Anne quickly toke the cage from her and ushered her towards the car that was standing in from of their house. Molly wondered where they had gotten the car because her parents usually apparated and when they were with her, they either used floo or portkey.

Walking towards the car, she noticed that there was someone coming out of the car. Looking at her smiling mother, she ran to the person that was waiting outside the car.

"Dad!" screamed Molly with joy as she hugged her father.

"Hey princess," said Aidan Prewett as he planted a kiss of her forehead.

"But you said you won't be making it today," said Molly releasing her father from her hug.

"Wouldn't it miss it for the world, sweetheart," said Aidan as he pecked his wife who had just arrived. "So what do you say we get going?"

"Let's go," said Molly pushing her parents towards the car. "This will be great."

"Calm down, sweety," said her mother. "We still have an hour."

"Yeah but the car might take long," Molly said as she sat in the car.

"King's Cross is not that far honey," responded her father. "We'll get there before you can say Quidditch."

----

Looking at the train that stood awaiting the students, Molly couldn't believe her eyes. It was awesome, beautiful, great and RED! Turning around, Molly saw her parents coming through the wall with her trunk and owl. This was amazing. Everything was happening so fast.

"Mum! Isn't it awesome?" Molly asked her mum.

"Yes it is honey," said her mum who them turning to her father. "Aidan, could you please put these on the train?" she asked gesturing towards Molly's belongings.

"Yes sure," said her dad taking hold of her trunk. "I'll be back in a second."

"Be careful with that Aidan," said her mum smirking. "You don't want to strain your back would you?"

Looking at her parents, Molly thought that it was probably an inside joke or something by the way her dad was glaring at her mum. After she watched her father disappear into the crowds, she turned to her mum, who was looking for something in her purse. After a few minutes, she took out a box. It was rectangular box with a smooth surface and a dark red colour.

"Molly now that you're going to Hogwarts, I want you to have this," said her mum giving her the box.

Quickly opening the box, Molly's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her mum was giving this.

"Yes," sighed her mum. "Your father and I talked about it and he convinced me that times were changing."

"Wow," said Molly laughing. "I can't believe you're giving me permission to play Quidditch!"

"Yes but I still think that it is inappropriate for a girl to play Quidditch," said her mum giving her a stern look.

"Oh thank you mum," cried Molly as she hugged her mother.

After a few minutes, her father came back empty handed. Seeing the permission slip in Molly's hands, he winked at her without her mum noticing. Molly was so happy that she was actually going to be able to ride a broom or even play Quidditch. Last year it had announced that Hogwarts was going to allow girls to ride on broom and even try out for the Quidditch team. It had made quite a sensation in the wizarding world for a couple of weeks. Many parents, including Molly's mother, had argued that this would change many things and wanted Dumbledore to be kicked out because he had been the main cause of the announcement but it was later announced that the parents would have to give permission for the daughters to be able to join. Having heard that, Molly had known that her mother would have never let her play Quidditch even though she was the sweetest of all mothers. But apparently, her father had convinced her to give her permission.

"ALL STUDENTS ABOARD THE TRAIN!" screamed a voice from the front of the train.

Quickly saying good-byes to her parents and promising that she would write to them as soon as possible, she got on the train. When she got on the train, she noticed that there no other students left on the platform and after a few moments the train started. After a few minutes, Molly wondered where she would find a seat because no matter where she looked, there were large groups in it. In one, there was a couple who looked they were going to suffocate each other because they didn't stop kissing. Feeling disgusted, Molly turned towards the other compartment which contained two boys and one girl. The girl had shoulder-length black hair with brown eyes. One of the boys had messy brown hair with sparkling green eyes while the other boy had red hair like hers and brown eyes. They looked like they were in first years because their robes didn't have a house sign. So she decided that this compartment was probably her best choice. Carefully opening the door she peaked in and smiled.

"Hi, can I sit here?" asked Molly trying to not look nervous.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded while the girl smiled at her. She slowly entered the compartment and sat beside the girl.

"Hi," started the girl. "I'm Rose Spinnet."

"Hi, my name is Molly Prewett," said Molly nervously.

"Arthur Weasley," said the red-headed boy genuinely smiling at her.

"And last but not least me," said the other boy grinning. "Ted Tonks!"

"Ignore him," said Rose gesturing towards Ted. "He's just full of himself, that's what he is."

"Hey," defended Ted. "You've only known me for like ten minutes."

"Yeah enough time for you to tell me how great you are," said Rose scowling at him.

"If you didn't wanna know, then why did you listen, huh?" asked Ten defiantly.

"Because you wouldn't shut up, you git," said Rose raising her voice.

Ted was about to something else but Arthur quickly pinched him. Rose gave him one last glare and then turned to Molly.

"So Molly," started Rose again. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Um," said Molly thinking. "I don't know. Any would be fine."

"What are houses?" Ted asked curiously.

Since Rose turned her head towards the other way almost immediately, Arthur began to explain.

"When you go to Hogwarts, you're will be sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal but mostly cowards, Ravenclaws are smart and Slytherins are evil," provided Arthur generously.

"That's not right," said Molly. "Slytherins are ambitious."

"Yeah," said Arthur grinning. "But they all turn out evil anyway."

"I don't think so," said Molly. "My aunt was in Slytherin and she's not evil."

"Well," said Arthur after thinking for a few seconds. "I guess she's an exception."

"So what house do you want to be in Arthur?" asked Ted smiling mischievously.

"Gryffindor of course," said Arthur proudly. "All Weasleys have been sorted into Gryffindor anyway so what about you?"

"I don't know," said Ted shrugging. "But I think that I'll end up in Gryffindor."

"How come?" asked Molly curiously.

"Because I'm not a coward so I can't be in Hufflepup," said Ted who Arthur corrected saying Hufflepuff. "Anyways, Ravenclaw won't do cause I'm not smart, and Slytherin...well because I'm not evil."

"What about you Molly?" asked Arthur looking at her.

"I don't know," she said. "My family has been sorted all over in the past so I can be sorted anywhere."

"Oh really," Arthur said curiously. "Even Slytherin?"

"Yeah," said Molly becoming annoyed. "Like I said my aunt was in Slytherin. Rose, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Rose turning to Molly. "My dad was a Ravenclaw and my mum was a Gryffindor so it's a half half chance."

So at that point, Rose became included into their conversations for the rest of the train ride. They talked so much that by the time the train ride ended, they knew each other as friends even though Rose insisted that her and Ted could never be friends. Molly learned a lot of interesting things about her three new friends. Rose had an older sister named Samantha who was a Ravenclaw 5th year while Arthur's two brothers were both Gryffindors but in different years; Steward in 7th while Kenneth was is 3rd. Ted was an only child and both his parents were muggle doctors.

When the train stopped, all four children looked at each other excitedly. This was it. They would soon be in Hogwarts.

**A/N: I really hoped that you guys liked this but trust me that it will get much better in the future I mean Malfoys do make things interesting wouldn't you say? Anyways there is something that I need to say:**

**Cleopatra wasn't really a witch. Girls are able to play Quidditch because as we already the wizarding world is behind on rights and freedom so I made it so that girls were just beginning Quidditch at the time of Molly.**

**PS: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;o)**

**-----------------------------------**


	2. YEAR ONE: HOGWARTS AND SORTING

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and so on. _

_Summary: The life of Molly Weasley is not as it seems. Journey with her as she starts her first year at Hogwarts and continues on to important aspects of her life such as love...will include AW/MW and LM/MW in later years and _

_A/N: Hi people! I know that I only got only review for the first chapter but I'm continuing this fic. Let's say it's an writer's intuition. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 2 - YEAR ONE: HOGWARTS AND SORTING**

They four children looked as each other excitedly. They slowly got up and walked out of the compartment. But the compartment was so filled that they had to hold on to each other so they wouldn't lose themselves. Finally getting out after being jostled by many older students, they walked away from the other students as much as possible. After standing there for a while, they heard a deep voice.

"All first years! This way!"

Looking towards the direction of the voice, Molly almost fainted. Standing there was a man that was so big it could be a few humans put together. It had bushy hair and an even bushier beard. But it was holding…a pink umbrella? Looking at Rose, she knew that the other girl was thinking along the same lines because her eyes were buried on the umbrella. Shifting her look to the boys, Molly almost laughed right to their face. Ted was trying to hide behind Arthur but it was kind of hard since Arthur was much smaller than the other boy.

"Come on all of ye! Let's go!" the giant said once again as some first years were left behind.

Molly saw Arthur walking towards the giant with Ted asking him what it was so she decided that if Arthur was going, it probably wasn't dangerous or anything. She quickly grabbed Rose's arm and followed after them.

"A boat for groups of four!" the giant said smiling. "By thee way, Am Hagrid!"

Molly had never liked swimming or being on a boat after a drowning incident when she was young but this time it was Rose who pulled her. Once in the boat, the boys started to take charge which Molly thought was very rude. Arthur rowed the front while Ted took care of the back and the two girls sat in the middle. Molly slowly glanced at the water and an action caught her attention.

"Rose," said Molly shacking the girl's elbow. "I think that there's something in the water."

"Huh?" asked Rose stupidly. "What do you mean?"

"I saw something move," Molly explained getting scared. "And it was huge."

"Maybe you're just seeing things," Rose shrugged.

"Actually," said Arthur all of a sudden. "She's right. There is something in the water. It's giant squid."

"What?" asked Rose. "A giant squid? But that's dangerous!"

"Ok," said Ted. "I'm not even gonna look at the water ever again."

"Samantha didn't tell you?" asked Arthur. "I thought that she probably would."

"We don't really talk that much," said Rose grudgingly. "She's always busy."

"Just don't look down guys," said Arthur as he rowed on. "Look."

When they looked, he was pointing to a magnificent castle. The lights that were coming from the windows looked like the stars. All in all, the sight before them was glorious.

"Wow," whispered Rose. "It's breath-taking."

But Molly was too taken back by the sight to say anything. She just looked at the castle as Arthur and Ted rowed on. She saw the Owllery at the top of the castle. She could see the beautiful architecture flowing into the night. It was all so beautiful but more than that, she could feel something; something that sent shiver down her spine. It was something powerful but what she didn't know. She looked for the source but nothing.

After they had crossed over the lake, the students got off the boats and following the giant. He led them through the hill and dropped them off at the door of the castle where they were met by a stern-looking woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Children, after you enter these doors, you will follow me. When I stop at the high table and the hat has said its speech, I will call upon each of you separately to be sorted. Therefore, you shall walk to the sorting and place it upon your head. After it shouted your house, you will walk towards your respected house table. Understood?" asked the stern woman.

Even if the children didn't understand, they had no choice but to nod. Who would be crazy enough to say no in front of this woman? She looked like she would give you detention for breathing!

After no one raised their hands, the two giant doors opened and the professor led them through an enormous Hall. There were candles floating in the air, giving a feeling of home to Molly. Her mum would always light a candle for her until she fell asleep and then, the candle would burn by itself.

Following Professor McGonagall, Molly quickly noticed the hat that was sitting on a three-legged stool. It looked much worn but she could feel that it's alive. This hat had probably sorted thousands of students. When McGonagall stopped at the high table everything went quiet, and something magnificent happened. The hat started talking:

_Through the years I have lived_

_Yet one is always surprised_

_To see the young minds_

_That will make the future_

_This year you come_

_Come to be sorted_

_But to what house you belong_

_For you can only be one_

_Will it be Gryffindor?_

_The bravest of the brave_

_Those who fight for what they love_

_And against what they loathe_

_Or will it be Hufflepuff?_

_The loyalist of the loyal_

_Those who work hard_

_But know when to sop_

_Or will it be Ravenclaw?_

_The smartest of the smart_

_Those who use their brains_

_To enhance the future_

_Or will it be Slytherin?_

_The purest of the pure_

_Those who use their power_

_In a way none has before_

_And yet I don't know_

_Why you need to divide_

_In a world so divided_

_That one is only one_

_Many years to come_

_Where you will regret_

_Ever being sorted_

_In a house you belonged_

_And yet its my duty_

_To divide you_

_A sin on my part_

_But a duty as well_

_So now come little one_

_And place me on your head_

_So I can tell you_

_Where you belong_

Molly had listened to the song with undivided attention and had thought that the part about division was very scary but since no one around here seemed to have noted it. She turned her attention towards McGonagall who took out a piece of parchment.

"Adelle, Isabelle," exclaimed Professor McGonagall as a small blond-haired girl walked to the stool.

She seemed so nervous that she looked like she was about to faint. Molly could clearly see her hands shaking since she was standing at the front. She just hoped that she wouldn't be that nervous when it was her turn. After a few moments of the hat and the girl whispering to each other, the hat finally announced Hufflepuff. The girl jumped off the stool clearly happy by the sorting hat's decision and walked towards the Hufflepuff table who was cheering loudly.

The second person was named Mark Attan and he was sorted to Ravenclaw. Then it was Ravenclaw's turn to cheer for their new member. IT went on and on like that until Professor McGonagall said "Black, Andromeda." Molly watched as girl who looked rich and snobby walked to the stool. Her mum had gossiping with the Blacks when she had the time. They were as pure as the Prewetts but with much more money. Molly could almost bet that the girl was going to be sorted into Slytherin almost immediately.

But as the girl sat there talking to the sorting hat for much longer than needed, people in the Great Hall started to wonder. And when the hat finally announced her house, the Slytherin table cheered until they realised that the house had actually shouted Gryffindor. Afterwards, it became quiet as the girl walked to the Gryffindor looking disappointed and the table slowly and quietly clapped for her. The look on the Gryffindors were priceless, they looked so shocked as if they had seen a Malfoy in rags. When Molly looked at the Slytherin table, her glance quickly fell on one boy. He had shoulder-length blond hair with beautiful grey eyes. He almost looked like an angel if it wasn't for the shocked expression. He was staring at the Black girl who had just been sorted in Gryffindor; he must know her, she concluded as Viviane Bronnan was sorted into Slytherin.

"Chase, Anthony," Hufflepuff

"Daron, Julie," Ravenclaw

It went on and on until most students were sorted into their respective houses. Molly was getting rather tired standing there waiting for her name to be called.

"Prewett, Molly," exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Molly quickly looked at Arthur who gave her a smile and she walked to the stool which held the sorting hat. Quickly placing the hat on her head, she sat on the stool.

"My, my," started the hat. "What a mind we have."

After a few silent moment from the hat, Molly couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you see?" asked the young curious girl.

"You can fit in all four houses," said the hat. "You are brave, smart, loyal, and pure."

"Put me into Gryffindor," said Molly hurriedly afraid of getting sorted into Slytherin and that Arthur won't talk to her.

"But you are a born leader and Slytherin could me you a powerful leader," answered the hat.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," said Molly quickly. "Place me anywhere but Slytherin. I don't care. But hopefully Gryffindor."

"Then I shall put you into Hufflepuff," said the Hat.

"But you said I said brave," said Molly. "Please."

"You are brave enough to stand up to a hat that has sorted thousands of students rightfully therefore you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" said the Hat shouting Gryffindor.

Molly, being happy, took the hat off and walked to the Gryffindor Table who cheered with full force. She seated herself beside a boy's whose sorting she had missed and now she wished that she had actually listened to the sorting. And then the sorting continued. It went on until Rose was called up by Professor McGonagall. After a few seconds, the hat shouted Ravenclaw. Molly was quite disappointed that Rose hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor because she had actually thought that Rose had been a nice girl.

Turning her attention to Ted and Arthur she hoped that they would be sorted into Gryffindor. Ted, who was grinning mischievously, was called up first and sorted into Gryffindor to Molly's delight. She knew that now that he was in the same house as her, she would never be bored because whether Rose admitted or not, Molly knew that Ted was very funny. But when it was Arthur's turn, she was very nervous with Ted making faces behind the students. As Arthur walked to the sorting hat and put it on, it sorted him immediately into Gryffindor for whom Molly sheered with the rest of the table. She saw two boys standing up; one with a strong tall build who looked like 17 and one slightly shorter and leaner with a Ted-like smile. She assumed that they were Arthur's brothers. When Arthur came and sat beside Ted, Molly didn't really listen to the sorting just to the boys who were talking about pranks and Kenneth. She didn't really understand but was just as happy to listening to them.

When the sorting was over, a tall lean man stood. He had a grey bread and hair that reached his back but his eyes looked young.

"Dear students of Hogwarts, I would like to welcome all new and old students to enjoy this magnificent upcoming year," started the old man. "I would like to introduce Professor Clarkson who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," as he said this, a woman about thirty-five stood up and smiled at the students. "The Rules are as usual but most importantly The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students and Mr. Filch has posted a list of items that are not allowed in the entrance hall. But I won't take any longer. Enjoy!"

As he clapped two times, food magically appeared. Ted seemed so excited about food appearing in front of him, that he dug into it like a pig. Looking at him with a smile, Molly started to eat and observe the students that she was going to spend the year with. Looking at the Gryffindor Table, she noticed the Black girl give a disgusting look towards Ted who was eating like a pig. At that moment, Molly knew that she didn't like the Black girl. She had no right to look at Ted that way.

"Molly, whatcha looking at?" asked Ted chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Nothing," answered Molly looked at the two boys sitting to her left. "How can you eat like that?"

"What it's good," said Ted continuing to eat.

After they had finished eating, the fifth year prefects from Gryffindor led them out of the big Hall, whose name Molly discovered as the Great Hall. They led them through moving staircases which had impressed Ted to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress. Molly later discovered that her name was the Fat Lady. The lady asked for a password to which the prefects responded as 'sword of Godric'. They told them that they must always know the password if they wanted to get in the common room. Once inside, the girl and boys divided into their own ways. Molly was led by the female prefect towards up some stairs and to a door that said '1st year dormitory'. After the prefect left, the girls started talking except for the black girl who walked off towards her bed. The other three girls were actually very nice but two of them seemed too stuck on boys and fashion to Molly's taste. They were called Daisy Johnson and Alicia Lovegood. Daisy was a black girl with pretty hazel eyes while Alicia was a blond with brilliant green eyes. The other girl was called Sylvie Bell and much more to Molly's taste. Sylvie was also excited about Quidditch and couldn't wait till she kicked some 'ass' in it cause she already knew how to play since she had three brothers. After talking for a while, the girls divided to their own separate beds.

_A/N: Glad you like it. This is a part from the next chapter:_

_"…me to do, Lucius?" asked the Black girl._

_"I don't know," answered 'Lucius'. "I just don't understand how you got sorted into Gryffindor. They're bloody idiots."_

_"I know," said the Black girl. "And there is this girl. She just annoys me so much. She's pure-blooded but hangs around two mudbloods and the weasel. That's a disgrace."_

_"What's her name?" asked 'Lucius'._

_"M something," answered the Black girl as if Molly's name didn't matter._

_REVIEWER REPSONSE TIME:_

_xxginnyfanxx__: thanks for the review. And good job on __ur__ fics._

_PS: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;o)_


End file.
